


Wherein Drunken Bounty Hunters are Annoying to Outrun

by lucifersshroud



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersshroud/pseuds/lucifersshroud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Anakin's ideas always manage to work, even if they are extremely over the top sometimes, so his master still trusts him even if he does get him in to trouble so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Drunken Bounty Hunters are Annoying to Outrun

We were being chased down by some bounty hunter’s henchman trying to get his money back for Force knew what. He completely mistook us for two other people named Markus and Daniel. Not surprising, considering he was totally drunk out of his mind, but nonetheless annoying because we’d been running from him for twenty minutes straight. I vowed if I ever met Markus or Daniel, I’d bring them to this henchman, myself for all the trouble they put us through.

“You know, considering how drunk he is, shouldn’t it be hard for him to even stand up, let alone trail us?” I yelled to my master. He let out a breathless laugh.

“Usually true, Padawan, but in the case of a bounty hunter, drink only makes him more dangerous I’ve come to realize.”

I couldn’t argue with that.

We ran down another alleyway and still he was following, screaming about how he was going to bring both of us to his employer in pieces if we didn’t give him his money. I searched around desperately trying to find somewhere to hide, somewhere with a lot of people to become lost in a crowd at such a time of night. A sudden idea struck me and I turned to Obi-Wan.

“I know a place we can go to lose him. Follow me!”

Thankfully, the man next running next to me didn’t argue. A few more turns and we were at the destination I knew would be perfect.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” he groaned. I laughed.

“Well, it’s packed and we’ll definitely lose him in there. Most likely he’ll just go to the bar.” I reasoned. He rolled his eyes and looked back for a moment before nodding and running with me again. We were going to a nightclub to try and lose this drunkard in the sea of people we’d no doubt encounter there. It was the time of evening they were normally packed to the brim. Quickly, we showed our ID’s and paid the fee to get in. We heard the hunter not far behind us.

We easily managed to slide into the crowd and a look back told me that so far the drunk was not following us. I knew at any moment he could pop up though, so we were both on high alert as we swayed through the crowd.

Another idea came up in my head as I spotted the annoyance again, but it was incredibly risky. Not necessarily for our physical well being, but for the sake of general awkwardness between my master and I.

“Any bright ideas on how to get out of here without being seen?” he asked me. I turned to him with a weak smile.

“You trust me, right?” He gave me an uneasy look.

“You know I hate it when you ask me that.”

That meant yes, so right as our pursuer turned toward us and the back exit, I slammed Obi-Wan right up against the wall and kissed him hard. I could feel how shocked he was through our bond but outwardly he seemed to get the idea and went along with it, kissing me back and wrapping an arm around my waist.

I pulled away for a moment and panted, “Tell me if he’s gone yet” then kissed down his jaw and onto his neck. His pulse was flying almost as much as mine. We were definitely both enjoying this way too much for our own good.

“Force, Anakin I can’t really…concentrate with you doing that…” he choked out. I hid my smirk but he no doubt felt that flash of smugness. I simply rested my head in the crook of his neck then, making it look as if I was ravishing him to anyone that walked by. “I think…I think he’s gone…”

“Right…” I replied, only pulling away enough so that we were looking at each other. His hands didn’t move from my waist, and mine were still holding him against the wall.

“You should…probably let go of me now…so we can leave…” he said. I just stared at him and blinked for a moment. Once the words finally sunk in though I reluctantly let go of him, clearing my throat.

“Okay…uh…yeah…I…yeah…” I had absolutely no idea what to say. I mean, what was there to say after you just heatedly made out with your master even if it was only to evade a raging intoxicated bounty hunter?

At least a full minute of silence passed between us where neither of us dared to even move. He was the one to break it.

“We’re not to talk about this incident again. At least not until your braid is cut.”

There was a certain spring in my step that wasn’t there before that went unnoticed to everyone aside from my master after that.

The morning after my knighting ceremony, though, everyone could definitely tell that something amazing had happened to Anakin Skywalker. Everyone assumed it was just because of the ceremony and finally being recognized as a true Jedi warrior. While that was amazing in itself, the added bonus of being considered Obi-Wan’s equal in his eyes definitely had its wonderful advantages.

I retracted my old statement about Markus and Daniel after that. I decided that if I ever came across them, they’d be until my personal protection until the day they died peacefully of old age. 


End file.
